A Tryst, A Tackle & A Trio
by mayzee
Summary: Tag to both 7.09 and the series finale. Some sexiness and fluff covering my take on the conception of Jane and Lisbon's baby and the morning after they wed from Jane's POV. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated. Twoshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a tag to both 7.09 and the series finale. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

A Tryst, A Tackle &amp; A Trio

Chapter 1 - A Tryst &amp; A Tackle

Lisbon giggled, her body swaying, as she walked up the path to her house. Jane paid the cab and rushed up to hold her by her elbow.

"I'm not that drunk!" she laughed.

"I never said you were, my dear," Jane replied, fishing the key to her house out of his pocket and putting an arm around her shoulder to keep her in a straight line. As he stooped slightly to put the key in the lock she quickly took advantage of him being closer to her height and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and ushered her inside. As he closed the door behind him her playfulness was replaced with passion and she pinned him against the door, going up on tiptoes to kiss him urgently.

He laughed again, putting his hands on her arms to pull her away. "Lisbon, I believe I have to take back my words. You are extremely drunk." He pecked her lips quickly. As he tried to move her away from his body she caught him again. Her strength always surprised him and even in her inebriated state he found himself wedged up against the door once again. She kissed him, her tongue forcefully entering his mouth. This time, he put his hands around her waist and responded in kind. As they came up for air he tried again. "Teresa...come on...we need to get some water into you and then take you to bed."

After the next kiss, she panted, "Water, no. Bed, yes. But not yet." She dived in for another kiss and began to unbutton his vest quickly. He put his hands up to stop her but she shook them away. "What happened to the daredevil I used to know who tried to take advantage of every situation and use it for his own means?" she sighed as she kissed his exposed neck.

"I'm not taking advantage of you. You're drunk, woman!" he laughed.

She pulled away from him at last and blinked to put him in focus, shaking her head. "I'd say I was the one _trying_ to take advantage of you, Patrick Jane. Now stop being such a stubborn ass and let me."

She kissed him again in the midst of Jane chuckling at her last statement. He remembered her words from earlier and Pete's also as his old friend was leaving.

Life was too short.

Enjoy the here and now.

As she pressed her breasts into him he placed all reservations aside and began to kiss her back thoroughly. A low growl came from her throat that enticed him further and he shed her leather jacket in no time. His hands rested on her hips for a split second and then he pulled at the black T-shirt she wore, practically tearing it off her. He pushed her against the wall opposite with a guttural moan (he would have to look into whether the pheromones present when making love increased one's body strength or if he had luckily just had the element of surprise) and devoured her now bare flesh. They groaned as she clung to him and rifled her fingers through his hair, teasing it then yanking hard on it. Jane removed his vest and shirt while he kissed the valley between her breasts. Her nails slid down his bare back as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, almost already at his limit as she began to fondle him as her deft fingers roved urgently over the front of his pants. They had made love many times but this was the first time it was quite so primal. He quickly undid her pants and slid them down her legs, before kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his own. Spurred on, she undressed entirely before dragging his face back to hers for another earth shattering kiss. "Hurry up," she ordered.

If his mind had any coherent thoughts at this stage that he had been able to vocalise he was sure he would have said something about her being extremely bossy but as it was he merely complied by kicking off the remainder of his clothes and pressing his hot flesh into her.

* * *

An hour later she lay naked in his arms with her head on his chest. He had finally managed to get some water into her as he quenched his own thirst after their midnight tryst in the hallway and had persuaded her to come to bed shortly after making her some tea and toast. She was still on a high and her fingers ran through the small patch of hair on his chest, smiling as she did so. He ran his fingers along strands of her chestnut locks from top to tip, entwining them around his fingers. Neither spoke for minutes, cocooned together in their own personal heavens until Jane broke the silence.

"So...you going to admit you were drunk yet, Agent Lisbon?"

She giggled into his chest. "I guess I was. Champagne. I blame the bubbles."

Jane laughed. "Hmm. We had Champagne for my birthday and I don't recall the same...performance."

She lifted her head to look at him, a line between her eyes. "You weren't satisfied that night?"

Jane kissed her deeply. "I'm satisfied every night we're together. Whether we make love or not. What I'm asking is...well that night you were more...uh...delicate with me. It's not a complaint about that night or tonight. Just wondering what the difference was because Champagne alone didn't make you act like you did tonight."

She placed her head back on his chest, her fingers taking up the rhythmic stroking of his chest hair once again. "That night you were...emotional. After the cup, I mean. I didn't think you'd appreciate being pounced on like a panther. You needed a little more of a...subtle seduction."

He kissed the top of her head. He sometimes forgot how well she knew him. He was so used to reading people and situations he didn't always remember that she had a decade or so in working out his own tells. "And tonight?"

She laughed softly and bit her lip. "Tonight?" Her laugh died down and she sighed. "We had a good day today. Abbott was saved from prison. His wife is still getting her promotion and Cho got the job he deserves. We helped our friends today. And put a crooked FBI Agent away. I'd say that was cause to celebrate, wouldn't you?"

Jane nodded. "And we danced. Three times." He paused and kissed her hair, breathing in its scent and closing his eyes. "You know for that time I was able to forget what comes next. The next case. The next time one or all of us will be in danger. It felt...normal. For the first time in years _I_...felt normal. Just a regular guy dancing with his girlfriend and surrounded by friends." He blinked a tear away from the corner of his eye. "I didn't realise how much I missed that until now."

"I like seeing you like that. Joyous. Relaxed. Just wish I saw you like it more often."

"I'm trying. I'll try more from now on. Enjoy every day like you said. And I liked seeing you like I did earlier too-"

"Drunk?" she laughed.

He laughed in return. "No. But I'm glad you finally admitted it. I mean...carefree. Treating me like someone who doesn't have to be treated with kid gloves."

"I do that?" she asked, surprised.

"Sometimes. And I more than understand why. And sometimes to be honest I need to be. But it was nice being treated like just a...a..."

"Piece of meat?"

He laughed again. "Something like that."

She snuggled into his chest a little further, her eyelids beginning to close.

"Why didn't you want to see Pete and Sam this time?" he asked before sleep took over her.

She opened her eyes immediately and drew them to his. "What do you mean? I was busy in the evidence room when they came to say goodbye to you."

"Hmm. You knew they were coming in and you picked that precise moment to check evidence from a case that we closed three weeks ago?"

"The report had to be filed."

"In that instant?" He raised his eyes to challenge her. "You've met them before a couple of times. And you haven't asked me if I told them about us."

"If you already know the answer then why are you asking the question?"

He shrugged and smiled. "It's what I do. So, you were nervous about meeting them now that we're together in this way. What I do not understand is why. They've always liked you. Even if you are a cop. Even sent my letters to you."

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked down for a moment. She shrugged and mumbled, "It's different now." She gazed back at him. "They might be okay with us being friends but...I wasn't sure how they'd feel about finding out we're together."

Jane nodded. "Because they knew Angela?" he asked softly.

She shrugged.

He ran his fingers down her cheek and lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "I told them. It was the first thing I told Pete when I saw him."

Lisbon's mouth parted for a few seconds before she spoke. "And...he was okay with it?"

Jane grinned. "More than okay. He guessed it was you as soon as I told him I was seeing someone. He told me...he told me that I should have someone. That I deserve to be happy."

The wedding ring that was currently entangled in her curls caught his eye and he remembered the other half of their conversation.

As she put her head back on his chest he whispered, "Does it bother you?"

"Mmm? Does what bother me?" she replied, yawning, her eyes closed and her body preparing for sleep.

"That I still wear it."

Without moving her head or opening her eyes she replied quickly, "No, of course not."

The too quick response and denial gave him his answer. "Teresa-"

"Sleepy, Jane. Let's get some sleep."

Avoidance of the issue, another telltale sign of how much it bothered her, even on a subconscious level.

He stared at the ring again before turning off the light beside them.

"Night, Patrick. Love you," she sighed, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Teresa, I love you too."

He ran his thumb over his ring. He had an amazing woman in his arms who accepted him, tonne load of baggage and all. Who would never give up on trying to make him whole again. Who had seen him through the worst time in his life and still managed to love him despite the pain he had sometimes put her through. He flicked the ring with his thumb.

He thought about Pete's words and how he had changed the subject as soon as it was brought up. What the hell was he waiting for? Some sign from a god he didn't believe in that it was time to remove it permanently?

It was once a sign of his love. Now when he felt it, it suddenly seemed like a betrayal of the woman in his life now. The woman he loved. Was that why he wore it still? Did he feel guilty for loving Teresa as much as he loved Angela? Did he think taking it off now would prove he loved Angela less? He flipped the question in his head. Did Teresa think he loved her less than Angela? He rolled his eyes. Of course, she must think that you idiot he told himself.

What else would a woman think when you wear a ring given to you by your dead wife? No wonder she wasn't willing to even consider leaving the FBI. Why would she do that for someone who couldn't show her some level of commitment?

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her head, smiling when he heard her babble incoherently before uncurling herself from him and hurling herself and the bedclothes to the other side of the bed so she could stretch out, kicking him in the shin in the process. He stifled a moan from the pain along with a laugh. "Okay, love," he whispered. "I get the point you're not so subtly making."

Turned out he didn't need a thunderbolt to tell him after all. Lisbon's tackle with her foot had been all the incentive he'd needed. All of a sudden he knew. Stop stalling, Patrick Jane, it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Trio

He had planned to do it the following weekend, in a nice little cabin in the Hill country, to make sure she knew he was committed to her and to perhaps discuss getting a house together.

But Lisbon much preferred the thought of Egyptian cotton hotel sheets against her skin for their weekend off and mints on the pillow. He could make that work too, he'd decided - find a nice little restaurant or order room service and decorate the room with candles and flowers. A cliché perhaps, but the setting wasn't important, more the words and the sentiment behind them.

Then Vega had died and any hope he had that they would both grow to a ripe old age together shattered into tiny pieces. Instinctively, he ran from the storm approaching that he believed was inescapable. It had taken her to put a warrant out for his arrest to get him back to Austin. Were he still not in such a fragile state when he returned he would have applauded her for that move. He'd assumed she'd have known he'd be back when the fog had cleared but she hadn't, only showing him how far apart they were and how insecure she felt in their relationship. Teresa Lisbon was a naturally impatient person but once he'd explained his inability to soldier on as she did when confronted by problems in her life, she gave him the space and time he needed to work things out in his head.

The morning he'd seen the little cabin facing a duck pond one word came to mind.

Home.

He expanded what that word meant to him, envisioned the house the little shack could be, the woman with piercing green eyes standing beside him in the early morning or as the sun was setting as they fed the ducks together. He'd smiled as he imagined her admonishing him for not wiping his feet as he entered the house. Cooking dinner together. Cosying up on the couch. Her laughter as her cold feet hit his when they went to bed. He finally realised what the word meant. And it meant nothing without her in his life, dangerous job or not.

A plan for them made he'd bought the shack and proposed. To his surprise, she accepted immediately.

So, now here she was in the small kitchen of the airstream with her back to him and wearing only the shirt he'd married her in the day before. He lay on his back as the early morning sun streamed through the slits in the blinds to his right, watching her shake her hips to a song in her head, occasionally humming along to some beat only she could hear. Probably one of the songs played the night before as they'd celebrated with their friends and family he guessed. She was buttering toast and looking out to the fields outside, a smile suddenly coming to her lips as the tune in her head ended and she looked down and rubbed her stomach gently with both her hands, it reminding him of touching it and kissing it at least a dozen times since she had surprised him with her news. She was breathtaking, glowing already as both the sun and her pregnancy settled on her. He always thought it was a word that was overused but at this precise moment, he meant it in its most literal sense. When he could finally breathe after a few moments he got up from the bed and pulled on his boxer shorts (after all, his wedding night was not a night where pyjamas were a consideration).

She turned around and looked him up and down appreciatively, a grin showing off her dimples. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. "Well, this is a sight I thought I'd never see," he smiled into her hair.

"Oh, and what's that?"

He pulled back from her so he could study her reaction. "Teresa Lisbon, Kickass FBI Agent. Barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen."

Another dazzling smile that made him want to pull his shirt off her and drag her back to bed. "_Our_ kitchen. We're married now. So, technically, half of the Silver Bucket belongs to me now."

He grinned and poured himself some tea. "How are you feeling this morning, my wife?"

"Great."

"No morning sickness?"

"Jane, I'm fine. I told you last night. Doctor said I'm in great shape."

He smiled as his eyes trailed appreciatively over her body. "Don't need a doctor to tell me that."

She blushed and sat back on the bed with a cup of tea, pulling up the blinds and looking at the duck pond in front of her. "Just so I know, how many times a day are you going to be checking up on me?"

Jane shrugged, tapping his index finger on his lips. "How many would be acceptable?"

"Twice a day. No more."

"Six times."

"Jane, you cannot ask me how I am six times a day! Three times."

"Four."

He brought his cup back to bed and sat beside her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Everything's a negotiation with you," she smiled, her eyes following a family of ducks as they made their way across the pond. Soon they would have her own little duckling to take care of.

Jane continued, oblivious to the feeling of both joy and apprehension that currently resided within her. "Besides, you think all I'm going to do is ask you how you are? That's nothing. I'm going to make sure you're eating properly, that you're taking your vitamins. You are taking supplements, aren't you? Folic acid? If not then we'll go to the pharmacy later and get some-"

"Dear help me," she muttered under her breath.

She remembered his words from yesterday: look on the bright side. The fear diminished and she embraced the happiness of this moment, smiling as he continued in his tirade.

"And you'll need to start making more of an effort to call me Patrick. I've let it slide, Teresa, but we're married now and you still call me by my surname most of the time."

"It's just habit."

"Well, what's our child going to think, you calling me by a woman's name? It's going to confuse the hell out of him or her."

She giggled and replied, "Okay...Patrick...I'll try." After a moment she shook her head. "Nah, can't get used to it. Besides, the kid's yours so it'll be smart enough to figure it out."

He rolled his eyes before smiling again.

"You know that's another hotel room I paid for that wasn't used," he teased.

She laughed, the memory of the Blue Bird Inn coming instantly to her mind, suddenly realising how far they'd come from that fateful night. She waved her hand at the view in front of them. "What hotel room could give us this view in the morning?"

"True, but you could have had a king size bed with mints on the pillow instead of spending your wedding night in a bed that just about accommodates us."

She shook her head, leaning into him further. "This is much cosier." Her eyes glinted with amusement. "And, it wasn't like we slept all that much anyway last night."

He chuckled softly, nibbling her ear, memories of them consummating their marriage filling both their minds for a few moments.

She continued, "And I like the idea of spending my first morning as your wife in the place you proposed to me and where we got married."

"And where you gave me the best wedding present ever," he said softly, brushing his fingers gently along her stomach.

She looked down and placed her hand on top of his. "Although I will be in need of a bigger bed soon enough."

He nodded, "I know. Master bedroom in the house is the first priority."

"Second. Hot water comes first."

He sighed, feigning exasperation. "You are _so_ high maintenance," he droned, grinning.

"You have a preference?" he asked after a moment, his hand still on her stomach.

"Girl or boy you mean? Course not but I'm more used to dealing with boys."

"Well I'm more used to dealing with girls so I guess we're covered either way."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Lisbon spoke softly. "You know, I was thinking that...after the house is finished I'd like to put up some photographs of Angela and Charlotte. Give them a proper place in your home. I don't want to hide the fact that you were married and had a child before from our child. I figure it might be easier for him or her if the photos are already there, you know so you can talk to them about your family from an early age. What do you think?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards his chest, kissing the top of her head, a few tears escaping from his eyes. "It's...it's a wonderful idea but I don't have any photos. Not anymore."

She turned around to face him and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Actually, you do."

His brow furrowed he asked, "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "When you left, all your stuff was impounded and then sold eventually. Abbott found out about the storage locker you kept in L.A. Guess he thought that there might be some clues to where you ran off to there. But when he opened it, amongst some art and stuff that was impounded there was a box of photographs. Once his investigation was over and he realised I wasn't part of Blake he...he gave it to me. I'm not really sure why - we weren't exactly best buddies back then. Maybe he thought I was holding out on him and that I'd take it you or something, I don't know. But...I have it."

Jane stared at her in disbelief. "You have it?" he asked softly, his voice breaking.

She nodded, tears rolling down her face, "Yeah. I was going to give it to you when you got back but...you didn't seem to want to talk about McAllister or any of that. You seemed lighter, happier and I didn't know if seeing the photographs would take that away from you. You never asked what happened to your stuff so I was holding on to them until you did. Maybe I should have given them to you sooner. I don't know."

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I thought they were gone. I mean I have the pictures of them in here," he said, pointing to his temple, "I thought that's all I'd have."

"I should have given them to you sooner."

He shook his head again more emphatically, wiping his own and her tears away. "No, where would I have put them? I...I'm not sure what I would have done with them or if they would have pushed me back into a dark place. I'm pleased you kept them safe for me. I look forward to looking at them with you now, though."

"And I look forward to hearing about where each and every one was taken. I kinda made up my own stories when I looked through them."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You never cease to amaze me. To think I ever called you predictable."

"Told you I'd surprise you one day."

"Teresa, all you've done is surprise me over the past few months."

They rested against each other's bodies once again.

"So, I guess in light of the news you gave me last night I better get a move on with the renovations."

"Yeah, I don't want our baby to be brought up in a trailer."

He beamed as he heard the words. _Our baby_. "Well, it didn't do me any harm."

She turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "That's debatable."

He chuckled. "I talked to your brothers last night. Thought I might hire them to help with the house."

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Stan's a contractor, Jimmy an electrician. We'll need both trades. And, it'll give me a chance to get to know them better."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you _really_ sure you want to?"

He chuckled again and kissed her. "They're _my_ family now too. So, yes."

"Okay, just keep any alcohol locked up until they're finished work. Don't let them sweet talk you into them downing a couple of beers at lunchtime. Won't be just slanty ground we'll have to contend with if you do."

"I'll keep them under control. And if I can't I'll just threaten to tell you on them. That'll keep them in line."

"I know what you're doing, you know," she smiled after a moment.

"Oh, what's that?"

"You're going to make this place so damn idyllic I won't want to go back to work after the baby."

He grinned, tightening his hold on her. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

She sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I'm going to tell Cho that I don't want to go out in the field from now on. Not until after the baby's born."

He closed his eyes briefly, relieved he hadn't had to bring the subject up. "I don't think he'd have let you anyway once he finds out you're pregnant."

She laughed softly. "I daresay you're probably right."

She shot him a wry smile. "You always get your way in the end, don't you?"

"Me? You make it sound like you were an unwilling participant in our child's creation. Besides, I've done the calculations based on the date the doctor gave you. If anything, _I _was the less than willing participant that particular night."

"You're talking about the night with the Champagne."

"The dates match," he shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

After another few minutes where they watched the pond and listened to the quacking of the ducks Lisbon said softly, "I don't know what to do about work after the baby comes but I don't want to be a housewife."

He dropped a kiss on her head. "And I wouldn't want you to be unless it was what you wanted. We'll figure out what we're both going to do after the baby comes. There's no rush. Let's get the house sorted first. I'll go over the plans I was thinking with you later, see if you want anything different. Of course, I'll have to make room for a nursery now."

She stroked his new wedding band. "Does it feel strange?"

He shrugged. "A little but I have a lifetime to get used to it."

She grinned and kissed him slowly. Without breaking the kiss he took both their cups and placed them on the floor beside him. He put his arms around her and kissed her again, his tongue darting into her mouth and his hands making their way under her shirt. He stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Chickens."

Still a little breathless she frowned. "Chickens?"

"Yeah, we have to get some chickens. Can you imagine, Lisbon, fresh eggs every day!"

\- THE END -

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
